Fan Mail From Alexander
by malyssab
Summary: The Doctor takes Clara to see Hamilton, and then takes Lin-Manuel Miranda to meet Alexander Hamilton because they like the show so much. BUT since all I know of Lin-Manuel Miranda and Alexander Hamilton is from Lin's witty lyricism, this story is in a poem format.
1. Chapter 1

_SO, first of all, Clara speaks in couplets, sometimes alone and sometimes in a group. I have full confidence that you can figure out all of the other characters' individual rhyming patterns for their dialogue, because you is smart, you is kind etc. etc. ALSO, I did the shift and enter thing, but I can't make line breaks, so I'll put in a star or something. Happy reading_ :)

Clara skipped gaily into the TARDIS

ready for a new adventure

listing off new places to go

since he would go anywhere with her.

.

"You know what I want to see?

A creator of history.

.

"Who relied on wit and command

to make their stand.

.

"A bright young girl

who changed the world

.

"Or a brave young man

with a big, grand plan.

.

"I'm tired of seeing beautiful times,

I want to see beautiful minds."

.

She listed off names from history books

while the Doctor shook his head.

he cut her off and suggested

a different idea instead.

.

"You're quite well read, aren't you?

but may I suggest something new?

the adventures of the past are too few

since you know their story through and through."

.

He then played with the buttons

in his usual style

as Clara looked over his shoulder

with anticipation in her smile.

.

They then left the TARDIS

Clara going out first

to finally see the new world

and quench curiosity's thirst.

.

Clara's smile fell

when she was met with the ordinary.

She was secretly hoping for an adventure

something fun or exciting, even scary.

.

"Yes, this is your modern day,

I thought I'd take you to see a play,

but before you get started just let me say,

this may not seem grand, but it'll blow you away.

.

"It's a play called Hamilton.

Today's its first run,

and with it, a history has begun.

you won't all believe the awards it won."

.

They found their seats

in the very front row,

thanks to the psychic paper,

and the Doctors face began to glow.


	2. Chapter 2

The main lights dimmed

and silence fell without a noise.

The Doctor sat back excitedly

confident in his choice.

.

Actors and dancers

burst out in song.

Clara's eyes were wide

and were tearing before long.

.

The interlude came

and met her shaking head.

She wiped her wet eyes

looked at him and said,

.

"I've never cried at a play before,

and despite my tears I'm glad there's more."

.

"The history and politics of the American dream

is much more passionate than it may seem.

it was mucky and bloody, unpolished and unclean

but it's where the best of humanity can be seen."

.

Then the lights began to dim

and the second half was beginning.

Clara found herself sitting forward

And excitedly grinning.

.

Heartbreak and laughter soon resumed

as did her smiles and tears,

and she knew she would never forget

this story through her years.

.

When the last hour ended

the full cast come out

to make their final bows,

and were met by the crowd's applause and shouts

.

The Doctor's voice cut through

the enamored cheers of the crowd

as he gazed at the stage with praise

and philosophized aloud.

.

"Sometimes someone's story can

help people make a stand,

and make their lives less bland,

as much as the actual man."

.

"Can we go backstage and meet the maker?

Since we can go anywhere with the psychic paper."

.

So they walked backstage

among old guns and propaganda

until they met the one and only

Lin-Manuel Miranda.

.

With overly excited faces,

they flashed him the paper casually

and Lin's face suddenly brightened

at the first sight of their I.D.

.

The travelers acted the part

of, apparently, reporters for Times.

They spoke to an elated Lin-Manuel

and witnessed his marvelous mind.

.

Lin-Manuel, precious as ever

was impossible to lie to.

Before she could stop herself

Clara's mouth flew.

.

"I'm sorry, but we've been lying.

We just couldn't help from prying.

.

"He's actually and alien who explores space and time,

and I'm just a girl who's left life behind.

.

"I've seen people and planets, societies and stars

and I've helped and saved things from near and far."

.

She was met by two sets of eyebrows

and was desperate to relieve

the ones arched in disapproval

and the others in disbelief.

.

She quickly clamped her mouth

and pretended she was playing,

but Lin shot back an answer

and surprised them by saying,

.

"For the past six years,

I've felt the hopes and fears

inside a dead man's head.

Nothing that hardcore

surprises me anymore,

I've learned to just go with it instead.

.

"So you say you're extraterrestrial?

Then you must have something special

for you to prove the truth.

Let's see your spaceship,

or your kung fu grip,

or a drop from the fountain of youth."

.

With that, the Doctor led the way

to an incongruous blue box.

Even though Lin couldn't be surprised

when he stepped inside he was shocked.

.

He quickly jumped out

and inspected the perimeter

with highly calculated steps,

though more curious than insecure.

.

"Do you ever reminisce

about the days I was like this?"

.

"Clara, you're still the same as when you started

and you'll always be as wholehearted.

As wise, clever, and never outsmarted,

your joy of discovery could never be hardened."

.

By the time they had finished

exchanging their sentimental smiles

Lin had stopped inspecting the TARDIS

which had stood all his trials.

.

"So Lin, do you want to go

and witness the history you think you know?

See how your nation began to grow?

Watch on a scale more micro?"

.

"Yes, this box does more than confuse your eyes,

it can travel through time, and touch the skies."

.

"Wait, you mean if I go with you guys,

I can see him with my own eyes?

Meet Hamilton, the loose cannon?

A father of our nation,

and the father of the notion

of writing with abandon?"

.

"You can watch him step on New York's shore,

and see his courage through the war.

find out what it was all for

and, if we're lucky, even more."

.

"Just push this button, spin this control,

a couple of shakes, and off we go."

.

And indeed off they went

with the TARDIS flashing and wheezing.

When they landed, Clara smiled,

her excitement steadily increasing.


	3. Chapter 3

"So I know we're in New York City,

but exactly _when_ are we?"

.

"When he and two others had to advocate

the Constitution's divisive fate.

The beginning of America's free confederate,

year of the Federalist Papers, 1788."

.

The Doctor opened the door

on an old city in a mighty fluster

as he watched Lin's shocked face

smile in an elated wonder.

.

The three stepped through the doors

into the biting wind outside

then meandered around town-

Lin's incredulous smile wide.  
.

He scanned the landscape

with a heightened fascination

until he suddenly stopped,

watching a man with fixation.

"Holy shit, it's really him

in front of me, in the skin.

I can't—I need—wh, what do I do?

What would I even say?

Do I pretend it's just another day?

Or do I make a ballyhoo?"

.

"No, no, you're way too concerned.

Just watch me and you'll learn."

.

She slowly swaggered over

with hips swinging and head high,

and politely introduced herself

while confidently meeting his eye.

.

They spoke for some moments

until she gestured to her new friend

to come and meet the one and only

Alexander Hamilton.

.

He wore an inviting smile

and held sure shoulders.

when he finally spoke it was like

his words alone could move boulders.

.

"Your friend was speaking to me,

and such a beauty is she,

of my contributions to the Constitution,

and of my published endorsements.

I offer my thanks, for of course it's

a joy for my humbled ears to hear,

but I fear that through my years

my dulled writing alone is insufficient

to enforce it."

.

He then graciously offered

to have them for tea,

and when they accepted

Lin whimpered with glee.

.

They spoke for an hour

while sipping from cups

until Alex put down his tea

and solemnly looked up.

.

"I know there's no way you are who you say

because they last of the papers was released yesterday,

and written are they under a different name.

Despite this, I trust that you must

be peaceful people,

obviously not legal or regal.

And while we do share a tongue,

you're unaccustomed to my ground's dust."

.

Clara opened her mouth

to sort everything out,

but before she could,

she heard Lin shout,

.

"I'm sorry sir, I'm such a fan

I know your story like the back of my hand.

We're from a future where America's matured,

far different from this, for sure.

You're a true hero, a legend

both here and in my present.

Your story is just so true and pure."

.

Seeing that plausible explanation was futile

Clara felt that Alex should know,

and so she told him about Lin

though she had to go a bit slow.

.

"In 227 years, Lin writes something beautiful:

Your life as a musical.

.

"He sings about heartbreak, and loss

war, and taken shots.

.

"He uses your story to inspire,

and to raise your nation higher."

.

"So you say you're from a day

that has yet to be underway.

While I am slow to accept it,

I will not neglect it,

for my eyes aren't easily surprised.

I've seen spies lie and guys die,

and enemies become allies.

if you prove your story,

and back your claim,

I'll see your glory

and congratulate your fame."

.

So Clara quickly produced

her phone from her dress

and placed it on the table

knowing it would impress.

.

Alexander slightly reproached

at its first sight,

but then slowly leaned forward

in inquisitive delight.

.

He lightly picked it up

and began experimenting

by pressing every button

and swiping over the screen.

.

After a minute of amusement

He abruptly stood erect

And shook three sets of hands

With a newfound respect.

.

"Welcome my rather awesome travelers,

I am honored to share your company this day.

This is a musical play, you say?

And it's about me

In American history?  
It's odd you chose a man so flawed

when there's a broad range of better men to applaud,

but do you think you could play me song

of my memory?

.

Clara and the Doctor

quickly glanced at Lin,

and with red cheeks and a nervous laugh

he sang the first song for him.

.

Alex listened intently

as his eyes lightly watered

at the mention of his mother and cousin

and his absent father.

.

As Lin continued singing

"Alexander Hamilton, just you wait,"

Alex's eyes faintly flushed

as he brought a hand to his face.

.

And when he sang, "America sings for you,"

in his usual style

Alex's eyes shot up

as he let out a teary smile.

.

Excluding Alex's murder

he finished the song.

Alex was silent, desolate.

Lin thought he had done something wrong.

.

After voiceless moments

and awkward sips from cups,

Alex broke the silence,

as he laughed and spoke up.

.

"Through the eventful life of mine, this is the first time that I'm

afraid I haven't an idea of what to say.

Though without a hint of platitude

I offer my sincere gratitude.

I now can see that you carry my legacy

and believe me, this day will not leave my memory.

I say with verisimilitude, void of my usual attitude

that I'm beyond honored that a man like you'd

continue my melody."

.

Now it was Lin's turn

to not know what to say.

With a blushed face and shaking hands

all he could do was look away.

.

He finally looked up

And met those clever eyes

And asked the question

That was always on his mind:

.

"How do you write like you're running out of time?"

.

Alexander thought for a moment

Calculating like his former commander

Until he gladly flashed a wise man's smile

And he uttered his final answer.

.

"The same way I imagine you do,

with clenched fists and an unyielding attitude.

Society yearns to learn and turn,

but can only do so

if we show our concern.

And we're always running out of time.

I constantly feel Death's cool breath

behind my neck and on my breast,

following and leading me,

both as a reminder and to inspire

for me to light the seeing fire

In the short time required.

And of course I use it's luminosity to write and lead,

because after all,

history has its eyes on me."

.

The travelers were left in a stupor,

with Lin's mouth hanging wide,

Clara's brows arched high,

and the Doctor's smile, snide.


	4. Chapter 4

It was then that the Doctor broke

his silence of admiration

which he had successfully kept

during the meeting's duration.

.

"Well, it's getting a bit late

and I'm sure Eliza awaits,

plus we're to be somewhere at eight.

This has been a lovely date."

.

"It was amazing finally meeting,

And I wish you luck in your proceedings."

.

Before Lin could object,

Alex quickly stood up,

met Lin's eyes,

and raised his cup.

"Another round to you, brother

the gifted and the unrestricted.

I wish you many happy days,

and offer ineffable gratitude for your praise.

Even if my days are few, I will strive to be half the man as you.

While I bid you adieu, I urge you to continue.

You are destined to leave this world amazed,

Lin-Manuel Miranda, just you wait."

.

With that he stood up

and offered the three his hand.

The Doctor and Clara shook it confidently

while Lin could barely stand.

.

Alex offered a last round of goodbyes

and gave Lin a solid wink,

then turned and walked out

leaving them not knowing what to think.

.

Lin's eyes were still wide,

and his knees weak,

but he finally opened his mouth

and started to speak.

.

"Oh my… HOLY SHIT!

This is actually it!

I'm touched, thank you so much.

This is like, the best day of my life

oh god, don't tell my wife.

This was just such…"

.

He couldn't finish his sentence,

but they knew what he would say,

so they headed back to the TARDIS

to go home after the day.

.

When they got back to the ship

Lin seemed preoccupied,

and forgot to be amazed,

at the size of the inside.

.

They dropped Lin off

some time after the show

and after gleeful hugs and smiles

he waved goodbye to go.

.

The Doctor and Clara watched

as he walked off backstage

and then went back to the TARDIS,

with grins on their face.

.

"I know you knew

that Hamilton would pursue.

.

"You took us to that exact time

to test his mind."

.

"Yes, I wanted to see

how he would be

with an anomaly

and he happily surprised me.

.

"What about you?

Did you see something new?

Is your fascination with people through,

or did they surprise you too?"

.

"Oh my fascination just begins,

but who surprised you more, Alex or Lin?"

.

"I see no difference between them.

They make art from mayhem,

and unearth hidden gems.

From them, change will stem."

.

And so they set off

for their next endeavor

with the memory of the two great men

engraved in their minds, forever.  
.


End file.
